


Jubilee and Kurt - January 30, 2016

by Kate, X_Project



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Project RPG
Genre: F/M, X-Project RPG - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate/pseuds/Kate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Project/pseuds/X_Project
Summary: Greeting his fiancee Jubilation Lee as she returns from an X-Force job, Kurt does his best to provide her with comfort and stability.Jubilee played by Seraph, Nightcrawler by Kate.





	

“Honey, I'm hooome!"

Jubilee dropped her bags beside the front door and made a beeline to the couch, knowing if Kurt was home he'd meet her there. She really, really needed to be lying down right now rather than being vertical.

He was already on the way there, and wrapped his arms tightly around her as they met. "Hello, _mein herz_."

Jubilee allowed herself to relax into his embrace, taking comfort in his unique smell - it had come to mean home to her after so many years. "Missed you."

"And I missed you, as always." He leaned his cheek on the top of her head. "But now you are back. How tired are you?"

"Exhausted, but if I sleep I'll be like, jet lagged as all hell for the next month or something stupid like that," Jubilee replied with a sigh, running the fingers of one hand lightly across his chest. "Tell me about your week? I could use a little normalcy right now."

"In this place, normalcy is really very rarely normal." He made a face. "There was a Slendermen incident."

“Remind me to put in a protest with the management,” Jubilee responded with a groan as she burrowed herself further into his embrace. “Did everyone make it back okay?”

"More or less." He tugged her gently down onto the couch. "Physically, yes, though at least one of the children needed some psychic assistance."

“Because of course they would,” Jubilee said, allowing herself to be drawn. She breathed a sigh of relief as weight was taken off her somewhat sore feet. “Is it too late to go back to the ski lodge, do you think? You could come with this time.”

"Ski boots do not fit me", he said solemnly, and wrapped his arms more closely around her. "But we could go away. Some country hotel, with fires and hot chocolate."

“Mmmhmm,” Jubilee murmured, her eyes heavy as she settled her head against his shoulder. “That sounds like a plan, charmer. So other than Slender hell, what else did you get up to? ”

"Not really very much", he admitted. "Things have almost been - no, I will not use that word, it would tempt fate."

“Well, I might be home for a little longer this time around,” Jubilee noted, enjoying the quiet stillness that always centred her whenever she came home to the mansion. “I’m going to be taking on a bit more of the analysis work where I can, which should keep me in the office and at home for a while.”

"I would be very glad of it", he said sincerely. "I know you would not go away if you did not have to, but I do miss you when you are gone."

“It’s not really the travel or the being away I mind,” Jubilee admitted, feeling slightly guilty. For all that her job had hard decisions and made her having a normal life impossible, she loved that she made some sort of difference, even if the wins were few and far between. She did miss him when she was away though, even if she knew what she was doing was important. “If I didn’t think you’d have moral objections to some of the stuff I have to do, I’d take you with me.”

"It is probably better", he agreed reluctantly, "that I keep out of that side of your life as far as possible. I am hardly inconspicuous."

“There’s places where that wouldn’t matter,” Jubilee noted, thinking of Madripoor, very few people there cared what you looked like as long as you had money to spend. “But you’re the X-man and I’m the spy – I like that I get to come home to you and only have to deal with Magneto trying to blow up the world stories rather than mutant teenage prostitution rings and rich assholes setting up body farms using people with healing factors. It’s cleaner, you know? I like that you can do that, I’d hate it if you were in my world – I don’t know who you’d be if you could work where I do.”

Kurt nodded. "I do understand. And I will do all I can to always be that for you."

“Babe, I love that you want to, but never change or stay the same for just me,” Jubilee explained, sitting up to give him a searching look. “Whatever you want to be or do, I’m gonna be here anyway. I want you, you know? Not some guy you think I want to see. If you suddenly had like, the urge to go be a test pilot for NASA, I would totally support that.”

He laughed, and reached to cup her face. "That does sound exciting. But what I meant was that I will try to make our home - something that you can have unsoiled by the darker world."

He'd try, anyway.

"Life has a way of happening no matter what we plan," Jubilee replied with a sad smile - not that she didn't believe that he would try, they both would but you didn't work as she had and not realise that no matter what plans you made, Murphy's law was a cliche for a reason. "But doesn't mean we don't try. Now, were you going to tell me who you'll have standing with you for this wedding of ours? I have to let Hope know the details since I've got her planning this thing. Um, I did tell you I did that, right?"

"I can think of few people better", Kurt agreed easily. "And it will be my brother Stefan, who has already agreed."

“Nobody else? I’m going to have at least Marie-Ange and Wade in the bridal party, and I was thinking of asking Scott as well. We don’t really run in the same circles these days but he had a lot to do with how I turned out right at the beginning, you know?”

"You are stealing Wade from me", he protested, laughing. "Well, to make the numbers match - I will ask North. And I cannot leave Amanda and Meggan with no role to play, if they want one."

"Perfect choices," Jubilee said, cuddling closer as she stroked a hand up and down the fur on his arm. She loved him, everything about him, and the idea that anyone out there might want to harm him for how he looked often coincided with some rather violent fantasies of exactly what she'd do to anyone who attempted to hurt him. "I asked Hope to find a way so you wouldn't have to wear an image inducer at the ceremony."

Kurt blinked, then held her close, touched. "What sort of way do you have in mind? Of course, inside the room will be my closest friends and family."

"I was thinking garden wedding here at first but Hope was saying she might be able to find a church that won't completely freak out about mutants."

"If she can, I would like that very much. Especially if they will let me bring in my own priest from Germany."

"Well, we've got an appointment with her to talk about it all, so you can ask then," Jubilee replied before pulling his head down for a somewhat serious kiss. "Now, how's about my man show me how much he missed me, hmm?"

He laughed quietly against her lips and said, "I would like nothing better", before concentrating on the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Dreamwidth. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on Dreamwidth.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.dreamwidth.org/read) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


End file.
